This invention relates to apparatus for temporarily hanging relatively heavy loads to be mounted upon a generally vertical wall surface to facilitate vertical and horizontal alignment and placement prior to permanent installation. More specifically this invention relates to temporarily hanging wall cabinets and the like in a plumb posture and laterally adjusting the same to a desired location prior to permanently mounting the cabinets upon a wall surface.
Modular wall units such as cabinets, shelves, storage bins, closures, mirrors, etc. have been extensively utilized in various industry, business and home environments. While such uses vary widely, an example of a universally encountered application of wall hung units comprises storage cabinets in home kitchens.
In the past, relatively heavy wall units were installed by at least a two man team. A carpenter would normally work with a journeyman or helper who would hold a cabinet in a generally desired location while the carpenter would align and then screw or nail a back mounting portion of the cabinet to studs within a wall. Due to various irregularities in the wall surface, the weight of the cabinets and an often awkward working location, cabinet alignment and mounting was a somewhat time consuming operation and it was relatively easy for even skilled workmen to inadvertently cant or misalign units. Additionally, when wall hung units are mounted adjacent to a floor surface another dimension of potential irregularity must be accommodated. With the advent of increased attention to cost and a resulting emphasis on rapid installation techniques, inherent misalignment tendencies have become exacerbated.
In the past at least some attention has been directed to alleviating such problems. In this connection, one previously known system envisioned the formation of a generally horizontal cut in the wall board to expose vertical structural studs. A wall member having a recess and lip would then be screwed against the studs. A structurally compatible member would be mounted upon the back of a cabinet and the cabinet would then be permanently hung on the wall member.
In another prior design, cabinet mounting rails were operably mounted upon a wall surface by adjustable mounting brackets. Cabinets and the like were then permanently supported from these rails.
Although the foregoing concepts offer at least a degree of theoretical appeal, prior designs have tended to be permanent mounting systems which were structurally elaborate and costly. Additionally, previously known systems required removal or destruction of a portion of a wall panel or stood away from the surface of the wall and thus occupied valuable interior room space. Still further such systems required a degree of skill for installation that discouraged use by unskilled workmen.
The difficulties suggested in the preceeding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which have tended to reduce the effectiveness and satisfaction with prior methods and apparatus for hanging wall mounted units. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that wall mounting units and techniques appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.